


can’t commit to anything but a crime

by ElasticElla



Category: Imposters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/F, Femslash February, Missing Scene, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: When Gina mentions her ‘boyfriend’ the lie comes to her lips startlingly fast, surprising herself as well, “We’re in an open relationship.”
Relationships: Gina/Julia 'Jules' Langmore
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: femslashficlets: tarot prompt challenge





	can’t commit to anything but a crime

**Author's Note:**

> title from billie eilish's all the good girls go to hell

Jules is not a good liar. Sure, she’s been getting better, scarily better even, at it with all the conartist stuff, but the fact remains: it isn’t innate for her. And as her therapist used to say, ‘the first step is identifying the problem’.

So when Gina mentions her ‘boyfriend’ the lie comes to her lips startlingly fast, surprising herself as well, “We’re in an open relationship.” 

Gina’s eyes widen, “He doesn’t need to like watch right?” 

Jules chokes, and Gina adds on, “I mean, I could like-”

“No! No, he so does not need to be here.” 

She grins, saying, “Awesome,” before grabbing her face and kissing her again. And fuck, this is such a terrible idea, like the best worst idea ever in huge neon letters, and Jules can’t stop kissing her. Doesn’t want to, and there’s something ridiculously hot about making out with an undercover agent. Like they’re in some spy movie, and Jules gets to play the femme fatale and Gina’s the FBI agent with a heart of gold and _fuck_. 

Jules gasps for air, Gina kissing down her neck, fingers shoving clothing aside. 

“You are so beautiful-” 

“God, you are so beautiful-” 

And they both dissolve into giggles, falling back on the bed, trading kisses more leisurely. They have all night- Jules is going to make the most of it.


End file.
